Sword Art Online Fan Fiction - Showup (Part1)
by hexaflame
Summary: The mystery of Death Gun is to be uncovered by Kirito and Sinon. What secrets may they uncover? Read and find out!


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongSword Art Online Fan Fiction – Showup (Part 1)/strong/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongWritten by : HexaFlamestrong/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Winter was coming, the pond we have beside our house was freezing over. As the sun rose above the horizon, rays of light seeped through the shutters of my windows and onto my eyelids. Awakened by the sunlight and not having the ability to sleep anymore, I got up, still grumpy and sleepy, my hair in a mess, crust on my droopy eyelids. I went to the toilet and looked in the mirror, I found my hair really hilarious, standing at all ends and fuzzy.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"As I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, I saw Sugu, my sister, or half-sister should I say? Anyways, I love her as a sister. "Good morning Oni-san!" sister with a bright cheerful tone. "Oh, good morning Sugu" I replied back droopily monotonously, still sleepy from waking up. "What's wrong? Come let's talk this over breakfast" my sister still in a happy tone.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Oh I see, so that still has been bothering you a lot eh?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I guess so Sugu, with that guy still a mystery to me, I can't sleep at night, he was a SAO survivor too."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""He was?" My sister surprised and taken aback. "I guess… that makes a reason why wanted he wants to kill you…"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I will go play Gun Gale Online and meet Sinon once I am done with breakfast, don't you have training right after this?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""No, the coach took a day off, I guess I'll play ALO with Asuna and the rest, and just to tell you, they are doing great!"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""That's nice to hear. Alright, I guess I'll get going now, catch you later Sugu!"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Later bro!"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I went back to my room, put on my NerveGear and launched Gun Gale Online. I went looking for Sinon, but I couldn't find her. I find it funny that people thought of me as a girl and treated me as one, and that was one thing good about my converted avatar.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"It has been half an hour, but Sinon didn't turn up. Since I was here already, I must as well have a random match.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Kirito v.s. Eli "Three… two… one… Battle start!" The announcer's voice echoed throughout the battlefield, the battle had begun. I quickly made the first move, I immediately went to take cover as I knew that Eli was a strong opponent, he uses a chaingun as his main weapon to kill his opponents. He was tall, well built, and with his ripped shirt he looked like a savage beast. Was struck fear into me wasn't the well built figure, it wasn't big muscles he had, it was his eyes. They radiated with such fury and anger. A lion, ready to pounce on it's prey.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He sprayed his gun all across the area, some bullets whizzing right past my face as I tried to locate where he was. Suddenly there was a blast just beside the tree that I was hiding at. He found me! The rocks grazed my legs, arms and face. I had to make a move. I quickly threw a hand-sized stone to my right and made a run for the left. As the stone flew into the air, the bullets immediately reduced it to nothing but dust.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I was horrified to see how powerful his bullets were. I had to come up with something quick! I ran as fast as my legs could take me behind Eli. Eli knew I was running and sprayed his gun over to my direction. I grabbed my energy sword and spun it to my right, it helped deflect some bullets, but some bullets went past and shot my hip. I fell to the ground groaning with pain, using my hand to feel my injured spot.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Eli walked over and smiled evilly, "Prepare to meet your imminent doom!" he laughed mockingly. His barrel on his gun in front of my face started to whir, before the bullets came flying out of the barrels, I ignited my energy sword and sliced his gun into two. Eli was shocked that I still could move myself despite being injured, using the last bits of my strength, I thrust my sword imbedding it through his chest.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Eli gagged and stuttered, fell down onto the ground with a loud thud, and I deactivated my sword, immediately falling unconscious. I won the match. I heard voices when I awoke, my vision blurry. "Kirito! Kirito!" It was Sinon's voice. My blurriness cleared and I saw Sinon over me, she was shaking me awake. "Quick! We need to talk." I got up and pulled Sinon over to the side.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I was wondering have you found out anything about Death Gun yet? I can't rest without knowing his real identity!" I was still terrified of the fact that Death Gun is somewhere, wanting to kill me.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""So far, I only know what you told me, that's all. I really couldn't find any other information about him."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Who?" A deathly voice spoke.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"To be continued -span/p 


End file.
